


Middle of the Night

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [28]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.
Relationships: Matt Czuchry/Chris Hemsworth
Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255742
Kudos: 1





	Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. takes place after[Chris and Matt get some time alone together](https://cit-hemsworth.dreamwidth.org/11848.html).**

When Chris wakes it's the middle of the night, his cock hard, pressed between Matt's cheeks as they spoon together. He shifts a little, cock throbbing at the movement, Matt's arm tightening around his, keeping him in place. Wide awake - fucking jet lag - he lightly flexes his fingers, brushing against Matt's cock which elicits another throb from his own. Damn. He presses a kiss to the back of Matt's neck, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to go back to sleep but his erection has different ideas.

Having spent the last few years sleeping alone, and with Chris having been gone for two weeks Matt is sensitive to having another body in bed with him, so when Chris moves he stirs, not quite conscious but neither entirely asleep. The touch to his dick, however, does bring him out of sleep and he opens his eyes to a darkened room. "Cowboy?" he murmurs, voice thick with sleep. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my system's just messed up," Chris murmurs back, traitorous cock giving another throb. "Sorry."

Smiling in the dark, Matt huffs out a soft laugh. "'Your system' - is that what you're calling that thing you're poking me with now?" He twists his head a little adding, "I think I prefer calling it what it really is, a gorgeous fat cock."

That gets a low chuckle, Chris pulling Matt in tighter, lips brushed along the curve of his jaw. "So you don't mind being woken up like this?"

"Being woken by a sexually aroused Big Bossy Australian?" Matt practically purrs at the play of Chris's lips on his skin. "Hell no, especially when it's my Bossy Australian."

Chris grins, continuing his path of kisses along Matt's jaw to his mouth. "If I'm the Big Bossy Australian, what are you?" he teases.

"I have no idea," Matt laughs against Chris's mouth. "And I dread to think."

Chris's grin widens. "How sore are you?" he whispers, biting lightly at Matt's lips.

"Not nearly enough to tell you no." Touched that Chris should ask given the state of his arousal. With a soft groan he arches his back, pressing his butt harder against Chris's cock.

The move elicits a deep groan and Chris ruts between Matt's cheeks. "Do you want to ride me? Or should we do it like this?"

"Like this, I'm not doing all the work," Matt scoffs as he curls his own fingers around Chris's hand and nudges it lower until his lover is caressing his cock and balls.

"Hold on," Chris says, reaching over Matt for the lube, unwilling to trust that what remains from last night is enough. He slicks his cock and rubs what's left over Matt's hole, wiping his hand on the sheet before wrapping it back around Matt's cock. He pushes forward, cock catching on that tight ring of muscle before he gets a better angle, the crown popping inside.

"Nngghh..." Matt grunts out noise as Chris just... makes room for himself like that. "Fuck, Cowboy, you just gonna take what you want, huh?" he asks throatily.

"Uh huh," Chris nods, grinning, kissing the back of Matt's neck. "Is that a complaint?" he asks, rocking his hips a fraction. "Do you need me to ease up?"

"Damn, don't just take what you want and then ask what I want." Matt shivers at the kiss, Chris seemingly having found a particularly sensitive spot there. "Take it or ask, not both yeah?"

Chris grins. "I'll keep that in mind," he says, pushing Matt's top leg up as he pushes deeper, sinking every last fucking inch with a couple rough thrusts.

Scrabbling hurriedly for some purchase Matt closes his eyes as Chris moves, his breath being punched out of him. "I thought I'd hate feeling overpowered," he admits, his fingers curling around his pillow, his words just a little rough, "but fuck, Cowboy... I love it when it's you..."

"It better only be me," Chris growls, teasing, lips brushed over Matt's nape even as he draws back and sinks his cock deep again. Harder this time. And again. Keeping Matt's leg pinned high, his hole open.

"Only you..." Matt agrees, letting out a long low moan as Chris's cock brushes over his sweet spot. "No one else can fuck me like you do..." Using the bed to push back against Chris's thrusts as best he can given he's being pinned down so thoroughly.

"And no one ever will," Chris insists, his possessiveness coming to the fore as he drives into Matt again and again, cock moving over that bundle of nerves over and over.

"Oh my god..." His movements become more and more frantic under Chris's thrusting, "no, no one..." Matt groans out, the idea that Chris might get all proprietorial over him incredibly hot.

"Oh, fuck," Chris breathes, balls drawing up as his arousal crests, his orgasm so close he can almost taste it. He releases Matt's leg and wraps his hand around his lover's cock again, stroking to match his thrusts. "Come with me," he urges.

Moments after those words are spoken Matt bucks under Chris, his face turned into the pillow which smothers his loud cry of pleasure, his ass contracts around Chris's cock, pulling his lover along with him in a frenzy of sex, sweat and semen.

Chris comes so fucking hard it almost hurts, flooding Matt's hole with his seed, wet heat painting his fingers in turn. " _Fuck_ ," he growls, mouth pressed to the back of Matt's neck, cock throbbing inside him, making sure he has every last drop.

Twisting his head to free his mouth from the pillow, Matt gasps for air, he's trembling, twitching with delicious aftershocks of his orgasm. "Insane," he slurs out, lost in the moment, in the intimacy they're sharing, still locked together.

Chuckling softly in agreement, Chris presses a couple more kisses to Matt's heated skin. "I am _so_ glad to be home," he murmurs.

"So 'm I," Matt sighs, the tension in his body bleeding away to leave him languid and twitchy. "s'where you belong, with us. With me."

Chris tightens his arm around Matt. "Think we can sleep like this?" he asks with a smile.

"We can try," Matt wriggles in Chris's embrace, making himself comfortable.

"Mm." Chris smiles against Matt's skin. "I still didn't give you your present," he murmurs, having already handed out Luca and Kate's earlier.

"Having you home is all I need," Matt whispers back. "Even if you are all beat up." Chuckling softly, he adds "...though that doesn't seem to have hindered your ability to fuck me senseless, does it?"

Chris grins. "I don't know how badly I'd have to be injured before that would be affected."

"Let's not try and find out yeah?" Matt yawns, making no effort to smother it.

"I'll do my best," Chris promises with another kiss to Matt's nape. "I love you."

"Love you too, Cowboy."

[feedback welcome. comments screened.]


End file.
